1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic components, and particularly to connectors for liquid cooling of electronic components.
2. Description of Background
One method of cooling electronic components, for example, server components disposed in, for example a server rack, is via fluid circulated through the electronic components. The fluid is typically transported to the electronic components in tubing and/or piping and connected to the component with a quick release fitting. One drawback to fluid cooling systems, however, is the risk of electrical hazard from the possible inadvertent spray or splash of fluid onto an electronic component when connecting and/or disconnecting a fitting when servicing the electronic component.